Content or messages are transmitted in numerous applications. For example, Ethernet or related techniques are used to transfer a large amount of data within the network of a company or via the internet. On a smaller scale, data is for example transmitted within vehicles, such as for example within an automobile in order to operate power windows or the like. Modern vehicles also utilize numerous sensors in order to monitor environmental conditions, i.e. physical quantities related to the operation of the vehicle or particular components thereof.
Failure of the transmission of digital data messages between a controller and a corresponding receiver via a communication link may result in a complete loss of the information intended to be transmitted. Moreover, in more complicated interrelated systems, a broken communication link may also result in the whole system becoming inoperable or becoming inefficient. Therefore, there is a desire to increase functional safety and reliability in the communication of data messages.